Love is happiness
by doc boy
Summary: Post Omniverse. Kevin hurt Gwen and it's up to Ben to cheer up...


Love is happiness

I do not own Ben 10

Gwen was standing in Kevin's garage while he was lying on a rolling board underneath his car while modifying it. Gwen huffed in frustration as Kevin was tinkering with the bottom of his vehicle. Finally she spoke

"Kevin why do you need me here if you're not even talking to me?" she asked

"I could use the company"

"But you're not using it. Why don't we go do something? You wanna go to the mall?"

"Sorry toots, I gotta finish fixing my ride"

"First of all don't call me toots. Secondly why are you paying more attention to your car than your own girlfriend?" she asked as Kevin got out from underneath his car and walked to the table where his toolbox was

"Because my car is more important" said Kevin simply

Gwen's eyes narrowed in anger

"Fine. So I guess you don't need a girlfriend anymore…" she said and shoved him aside and walked away

"Hey Gwen, come on…" said the teenager but she ignored him

"Fine! Who needs you?!" yelled the boy and threw a wrench at her and immediately regretted it. The wrench hit Gwen on the head and she screamed in pain and placed her hand on her head. She pointed at him and whispered a spell which threw him a few feet forward and he fell to the ground.

"Don't you ever… hit me again…" she glared at him

"Gwen, I'm sorry I…" but he was cut off when Gwen ran off but he could still hear a soft sob…

Gwen ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. She leaned on her knees in an attempt to catch her breath. When she straightened up she found herself standing in front of Ben's house. She sniffed and walked towards the door. Unlike Kevin, Ben was always there for her and he knew how to cheer her up. She could use his company now…

She knocked on the door and before long Ben stood in front of her

"Hi Gwen how've you bee…" he stopped in mid-sentence when he realized she'd been crying

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Can I come in?" she asked

"Sure…"said Ben and stepped aside. Ben went to get her a glass of water as she sat on the couch. Shortly afterwards Ben joined her and gave her the water which she finished drinking all at once

"Gwen what happened?..." he asked sympathetically as he placed his hand on hers

"It's Kevin. He's such a jerk…" she said and sniffed

"What happened?" he asked again

"He doesn't pay any attention to me. He's always so obsessed with his car. He said that it's more important than me…" she said and lowered her head sadly as Ben listened

"So I shoved him aside and said that it's over. He then said he doesn't need me and threw a wrench at me

"Are you serious?! He can't do that to my cousin!" yelled Ben and got up ready to get his revenge on him

"Ben don't" she said and grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the couch. He reluctantly agreed

"Okay…"

"So after he did that I used one of my spells on him and threatened him never to hit me again. After that I ran here crying…" said Gwen as her eyes trembled and another few tears dripped down her cheeks

"Hey it's okay…" said Ben soothingly and brought her into a hug he rubbed the back of her head as she cried softly onto his shoulder

"It's okay…" he said again

"How did I end up choosing such a crummy boyfriend like Kevin?" she asked

"I don't know. Perhaps it's just hormones…" he said

"I wish you could be my boyfriend Ben. You're my best friend. You always know how to make me happy and how to make me laugh or cheer me up. Whenever I'm with you I feel happy and good about myself…"

'I feel the same way about you Gwen…" he said honestly as Gwen looked at him

"Really?"

"Really, really. What can I say Gwen? I love you…"

Gwen smiled weakly

"I love you too Ben. You know I do but I'm not sure if this is such a good idea…"

"We'll find a way…" he said and leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cousin's lips, thus sending their senses into oblivion and pulling them into a world of infinite pleasure and happiness…

Seven years later…

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two fine people; Ben and Gwen Tennyson. If for any reason there is someone who thinks these two should not be wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace…"

A few seconds later the priest spoke again

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride now…" said the man and smiled as Ben lifted the fabric covering Gwen's face as he kissed his beloved cousin which is now his beloved wife…

That night Ben and Gwen slept in their new house, ready to start a new life and raise a family…

Several months later…

Ben and Gwen were waking up one morning when Gwen spoke

"Ben, I think I'm pregnant…"

"Are you sure?" asked Ben slightly surprised and Gwen nodded with tears of joy in her eyes and Ben smiled with joy and brought her into a hug

"That's wonderful…" he said and kissed her on the cheek as he held her in his arms…

Several months later…

Gwen was sitting on a hospital bed with a baby girl in her hands

"Congratulations Ben. You're a daddy…" she beamed at him as he kissed her briefly as they looked at the little bit of joy they brought into the world

"What do you think we should call her?" asked Gwen and Ben thought for a minute

'How about Lily?" he said

"Lily is great. I love it…" she said

"I love _you_…" said Ben and placed his face in front of hers

"I love you too… so much…" said Gwen as they smiled and kissed and held each other in their arms. Once parted they sat beside each other in a happy warm embrace as they slowly drifted in a peaceful and happy sleep, only to wake up to a beautiful and happy life…

The end…

Well that a pretty, cute fluffy one don't you think?

The reason I wanted to write this is because I didn't like the fact that Gwen ultimately ends up with Kevin in Omniverse. Not only that she deserves better and that he doesn't treat her right, but also she deserves Ben because he does treat her right and because they're beast friends that are meant to be together… they have good chemistry too…

Anyway I hope you like it…

Reviews are most welcome…


End file.
